Conventionally, there has been known a display device configured to display an image picked up by an image pickup device such as a camera. As a light source configured to irradiate the display device with light, a solid light source (for example, LD: Laser Diode, or LED: Light Emitting Diode) with a wide color reproduction range has been developed. A case is assumed where the color reproduction range of such a display device differs from a color reproduction range of the image pickup device.
Meanwhile, a technique of reducing a color reproduction range of an inputting device (for example, an image pickup device) has been proposed to handle a case where the color reproduction range of the inputting device is wider than a color reproduction range of an outputting device (for example, a display device) (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-324350). Specifically, the direction of reducing the color reproduction range is changed for each hue to thereby output a visually natural image.
Here, suppose a case where the color reproduction range of the outputting device (for example, the display device) is wider than the color reproduction range of the inputting device (for example, the image pickup device). In such a case, when the outputting device displays an image according to an image input signal inputted from the inputting device, the displayed image has color coordinates in a wider range than that of color coordinates of an actual object. Here, the color coordinates are coordinates defined by a saturation and a hue.
Meanwhile, application of the aforementioned technique is conceivable to make the color coordinates of the image close to the color coordinates of the actual one. However, simply reducing the color reproduction range of the outputting device results in ineffective utilization of the color reproduction range of the outputting device (display device).